


Troubles of Freedom

by Canariae



Series: Foes And Kings [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Loki is King, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canariae/pseuds/Canariae
Summary: Things have settled after Loki taking the Throne but a new enemy is on the horizon. Will the people be able to trust their new leaders, or will everything descend into chaos as new and old enemies surround them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to another fic I wrote, Locked Up. Hope everyone enjoys!

     “Davyn, stay where I can see you, please” you yell out to your son. He was playing around in the dirt with a large wolf that Loki had somehow managed to tame and now would not leave your son alone. Fenrir, Loki named him, from the old mythology tales he had read during his time on Earth. Fenrir watched the boy closely as you sipped your drink with Frigga in the gardens. 

     “He has grown to be quite the handful, my grandson” she laughed.  

     “Yes, and I blame your son” you teased and she laughed. She knew it was true, Loki was just as mischievous when he had been younger. It had only been a few years since Davyn was born and your stomach was becoming swollen with another child. Loki could hardly hide his excitement at the prospect of another child and fussed over you constantly. He hoped for a baby girl this time, just like he had last time but ensured you that he would be happy as long as it was healthy. 

     "Your Grace, I brought you some grapes" you turned around to see Mari standing in front of you, still in her Valkyrie clothes with a tired expression. She had grown into a wonderful young woman but was picking up some of Loki's bad habits, mostly the ones that included fussing over you. 

     "Mari, how many times have I told you to call me (Y/N). No need for formalities, little one" you tried to tell her, but it did not seem to be sinking in unless you happened to be alone with her. "Did Loki ask you to check on me?" 

     "Yes, he fears that you have not eaten yet today" you rolled your eyes but took the plate, sparring Mari from having to tell Loki that you declined it. She seemed thankful of this, although her and Loki got along, it tended to be a tense relationship. Loki had pretty much adopted the young girl, and since then, she had become somewhat rebellious. It offered Loki a good challenge, as far as you were concerned, it kept him busy. 

     "Sit and rest, you look tired" you offered Mari a seat, she knew better than to try and decline. After all, she would have a good excuse for being late to any obligation, she couldn't refuse the Queen. "How was training today?" You asked her, eager to hear all about it. 

     "Good, I think I am finally getting better with a sword. I didn't accidentally maim anyone today" she told you excitedly. You and Frigga giggled at this, while it was a good thing that she was getting better, she was offering the healing wing a lot of patients. 

     "That's good to hear darling, I get ever so tired of healing those who come into contact with you" Frigga joked. You looked up to check on your son again in time to see Fenrir pulling him from a fountain, but it seems that he was a little late. Fenrir took your son by the clothes and began trotting over with him, dropping him gently in front of your feet. 

     "Oh, my sweet boy, what am I to do with you?" You laughed before waving your hands and drying him off. You gave Fenrir a pat, kissing his head. "Thank you Fenrir" you told the wolf. You picked up Davyn off the ground and stood up with him. "I think it's about time we found your father" you smiled. 

     "Good luck" Mari laughed. You muttered some thanks and said your goodbyes. Fenrir followed you through the palace halls as you searched for your husband. It was a common sight and no longer instilled panic in the nobles or the staff. On a few occasions, Fenrir had also been known to help with chores, well, as much as he could for a wolf. The wolf's head came up to your elbows when you stood up, causing his nose to poke you whenever he would think something was wrong with Davyn, he was very overprotective. 

     You turned the corner and headed to the throne room, his duties should be all over by now but Loki tended to work late. So much so that you would have to constantly remind him to eat. You pushed open the large doors, Fenrir helping you along and seen Loki and Thor is hushed conversation. 

     "What's going on?" You asked, unsure if you wanted to know the answer. 

     "Darling, I wasn't expecting to see you so soon" Loki smiled, taking Davyn from your arms and swinging him around. Fenrir gave him a sharp bark and he laughed. "Do not fret young wolf, he is not in harm's way" Loki put his son down to play with the wolf once more. Thor backed away slightly and you chuckled. 

     "Does Fenrir still frighten you, Thor?" You asked, he had been completely against allowing the wild animal into the palace, especially near his nephew. Even now, Thor would not pet Fenrir, or stand too close if he could help it. 

     "It's not natural" Thor muttered once again. Fenrir had been the largest wolf you had ever seen, but you weren't sure if you would go so far as to say unnatural. You rolled your eyes but didn't respond to his fears. 

     "So, what are you two speaking about in such hushed tones" Loki and Thor shared a look, a look you knew all too well. "What's going on" you insisted. Loki sighed, knowing you would simply find out on your own if he didn't tell you. 

     "Try has been spotted in Svartálfar" Loki told you. Tyr had run away after the fall of Odin, and much to Thor's dismay, managed to hide himself very well. 

     "It seems he is trying to drum up support for a rebellion against Asgard and more specifically, Loki" Thor added and you nodded, rubbing your belly sub. It was something you had gotten use to doing while you were thinking.

     "We'll just have to get to him before he can do anything" you said confidently. You reach up and cup Loki's cheek, smiling at his worry. "Don't worry love, we will face this together, just like we always have". 


	2. Chapter 2

     "You should rest, my darling, there is no reason to come to court today" Loki said, trying to gently push you back into bed. You rolled your eyes and pushed his hands off of you. 

     "Loki, I worked right up until the end with Davyn, I can do the same with this one" you told him as the maids came in with your dress for the day. 

     "I am allowed to worry about my wife and future child" Loki told you, ignoring the maids coming in and out. It had taken you awhile to get use to it, but just as Loki assured you, it no longer bothered you. Well, most of the time anyway. There were still those bad days, days when you still expected Odin to walk through the doors and take away your happy ending. On those days, Loki tried to ensure no maid came into the room and that Davyn was with you the entire day. 

     "Yes, of course you are Loki but we both have duties to attend to and I am more than capable of taking care of myself and our new child" you told him calmly, trying to get him to see reason. He wasn't happy about it, that you could tell, but he gave in. "Thank you" you smiled and gave him a kiss, leaving him to get yourself ready for the day.

     Once ready, you met Loki in the halls. He bent down instantly, placing a kiss on bump that was now your abdomen and child. You smiled and helped him to his feet, taking his arm in your. 

     "Will your mother be alright with Davyn all day? Mari won't be able to check on them until after her training" you asked, making idle conversations while you walked to the throne room for today's business. 

     "Mother is more than capable of handling little Davyn, plus Fenrir will be there to wrangle the child in if he gets out of hand" Loki laughed. The wolf was good at that, making sure the young child didn't go too far or ensuring that no trouble was caused. 

     "It seems as though you did not succeed in your mission to get little sister to relax for the day" Thor laughed, greeting both of you before the throne room. You rolled your eyes, of course he would have told Thor about that. The two have grown closer over the past few years, although with the amounts of scheming that went on between the two of them, you weren't sure it was a good thing. Sometimes you felt as though you had four children, Loki, Thor, and Mari could all be handfuls on there own, let alone if they conspired and worked together. 

     "I am not glass Thor, I will not break because I have gotten out of bed this morning" you told him firmly. He smiled and rubbed your stomach. 

     "I know little sister, we simply worry" he told you. You resisted the urge to punch him, instead, you walked into the throne room. Loki and Thor followed, snickering behind you. Luckily, the court was use to this and pretended they didn't see their king and his brother acting like children. You sat in your chair, on the right next to Loki while Thor stood to the left. Loki sat down, causing the rest of court to do so as well; and so the day began. 

***

     Court had been boring, the last few issues were being solved. Loki made a good king, he was a good problem solver, but every now and again he would turn to you. If he was asking your opinion, he meant it and you spoke without fear. The court trusted your opinion now and your counsel to Loki; after all, the king was a lot less volatile if you were present to reel him in. 

     Things were quiet when the scream rang out through the halls. You were the first one up, running towards the sound without a second thought. You heard Loki curse and catch up to you, Thor not too far behind. You vaguely heard the brother bark orders at the guards, you focused on find the issue and finding Davyn. Unfortunately, they were one and the same. 

     You came to a hallway, Frigga knocked out on the ground and Fenrir standing above a very frightened looking man. His teeth were barred, anytime the man tried to move to safety, he would bit the man. It wasn't enough to kill him, but it looked like it hurt. 

     "Fenrir, where is Davyn?" You asked the wolf. He couldn't respond, but he looked to a shadowed corner that had been in desperate need of repair. Inside the crack was Davyn, playing with his toy as if nothing had been wrong. You sighed in relief. "Hi my sweet boy, come here" you spoke softly, your hands outstretched to him. He came quickly to his mother, wrapping his arms around your neck to be picked up. 

     "Mother is okay, she just hit her head" Loki told you as he came to kiss Davyn on the head. You sighed in relief once more, happy that everyone was okay. Then you quickly turned to anger at the man underneath the wolf's paws. 

     "Thor, please take your mother and Davyn to the healer's wing, ensure they are protected and cared for", Davyn squealed in delight as Thor took him. 

     "Tor!" Davyn cried out, he was unable to pronounce his 'th' sounds yet and thus Thor had his new nickname. You waved goodbye to your son as the guards and Thor took him to the healers wing with Frigga. You only turned around once they were out of sight. 

     "The punishment for attacking a crowned prince of Asgard is death, you know this?" You asked and the man slowly nodded, keeping his eyes on the hungry wolf. "Why did you do it?" You added but he pursed him lips, indicating that he was not going to tell you. You rolled your eyes, annoyed already. Loki on the other hand, bent down to look the man in the eyes, petting Fenrir as he did so. 

     "Did you think we were going to kill you quickly?" Loki asked, the man visible started to sweat. If he didn't feel frightened before, he did now. "You attacked my son, what I have planned for you will be worse than death, unless you tell us why you did this" Loki looked at the man for a few more seconds, when it was clear that he was not going to speak, he got up. "Guards, take him to the dungeons" he commanded. The guards were quick to gather around him, but they didn't move, not until Fenrir got out of the way. 

     "It's okay Fenrir, we will take care of him now" you told the wolf. He growled one last time at the man and then bounded towards you, tail wagging once more as he licked your stomach. 

     "He is one smart wolf" Loki laughed. "Go find Davyn, we'll be okay" Loki told him and he took off towards the healers wing. You shook your head, the stress of the last few minutes getting to you. "Davyn is fine and safe, we will find out who did you, you have my word" Loki promised and you nodded. You believed him, he wouldn't let this go unpunished. 

     "I love you Loki" you told him, kissing him and leaning into his embrace. 

     "I love you too darling, now lets go check on mother so we can get you off your feet and relaxing with our son". 


	3. Chapter 3

     "I know you're scared Loki, but you can't keep your mother and Davyn locked in a room" you scolded as you followed Loki down the hall. He wasn't listening to reason and being very stubborn about it. 

     "I want them to be safe" he said, not slowing down or turning to speak with you properly. You let out an angry huff. The extra weight was making you slower and Loki was taking advantage of that. 

     "They have Fenrir, he protect them the last time and he would do it again. We also increased the guards and the frequency of patrols. They are safe within the palace walls. What we should be afraid of is Davyn driving your mother insane" you argued. You stopped, you were huffing in order to catch you breath from trying to keep up with Loki. 

     "Are you alright, love?" He asked, coming over to you and bending down. You took a few more large breathes before you were able to answer. 

     "Fine, just need to catch my breath" you told him, finally standing up right again. He followed suit, still looking you over, his hand resting on your belly. 

     "You should rest" he told you but you gave a look he knew all too well and he smile. "Fine, I will let Mother and Davyn leave their rooms but they must be escorted by a person guard; Mari as well" he was negotiating and that was a start. 

     "Mari is with the Valkyrie all day, every day, I don't think she needs an extra guard" you tried to tell him but it didn't look like it was going to work. 

     "Those are my terms, love" he simply said and smiled. You huffed, but at least it was something. 

     "Fine, I will let them know and pick out a few guards" you told him and began walking away. You thought the conversation was over when you heard him yell. 

     "And get some rest!"

***

     Frigga had quickly agreed to the terms that Loki had laid down. She was simply happy to get outside and let Davyn play. The wolf already followed them everywhere, it wouldn't be that bad also having a guard follow them everywhere. Mari was another issue though; she was not happy. She was training to be a Valkyrie and she wanted to prove that she was up to the task. She didn't want to stocked by a member of the guard. 

     "I know sweetie, it's rather annoying and I'm sure it won't last but please, do this for me" you begged and she starred at you for a moment. Her resolve was breaking. 

     "Fine, but tell Loki that I am not happy about it!" You smiled and agreed, her grievances were going to be well known to anyone in ear shot, you were sure. 

     "I will, now go wash up for supper" you told her firmly. She nodded her head and sulked away, the guard following her at a safe distance. Mari had become dangerous, the guards all knew her and heard the tales of her training. To you she was still a little girl in need of saving, to everyone else however, she was becoming a powerful warrior. 

     You headed down the hall, intent on washing Davyn before supper as well and give Frigga a break from her daily babysitting. You appreciated her help, while you, Thor and Loki were busy running the realm, it was nice to have someone watch and play with him. You knew he could be a handful though and tried to give her as many breaks as possible, even though she would never admit to needing them. 

     You rounded the corner, the guards posted outside of the room. The one concession you could make was that they were not able to enter the rooms unless they heard danger. It would give everyone a little privacy at least. You nodded to the guards and walked in, Frigga was sitting on a chair reading and Davyn was playing with Fenrir; the usual. 

     "How's my sweet boy doing today?" You asked, grabbing your son's attention. He smiled at you and pushed off the wolf, heading towards you. 

     "Mama!" He screamed, launching himself into your arms. You laughed picked him up. He could speak well for his age but he didn't seem to like doing so most of the time. 

     "Ready to get cleaned up for supper?" You asked him and he scrunched up his nose in disgust. As much as he said he hated the bath, he did enjoy playing in the water. "Thanks Frigga, we'll see you at supper" you smiled to your mother in law. 

     "It's no trouble darling, I am happy to watch my grandson anytime", it was the same answer every time you thanked her. You walked out of the room and one of the guards followed you, avoiding Fenrir as he bounded after Davyn. You were use to the wolf following you around, however the guard was going to get on your nerves. 

     As you entered Davyn's room, the wolf followed you in but the guard stayed posted outside; thankfully. The bath was already ready so it was easy for you to plunk him in with a few toys while you washed him. It wasn't long enough you placed him on the floor with a bunch of towels, he was dry but you still needed to pick out his clothes. You made your way to the wardrobe as a knock came on the door. 

     "Come in" you yelled. You heard some shuffling as the door opened and you turned around to see an angry Thor. 

     "Stay!" He told a guard as he walked in quickly and shut the door. You giggled, trying to stifle it but failing miserable. 

     "Did Loki post a guard on you as well?" You asked. You had briefly wondered why there wasn't someone posted with you, but normally you were never left alone anyway. You would always be in the company of someone, even if it was just Davyn, who had his own guard anyway. Bringing it up to Loki however would surely mean that you would get your own, and you didn't want that. 

     "Yes, although I think it was more to annoy me than for actual protection" Thor grumbled. "Sorry to barge in, I just needed a break from the guards and Loki's sulking attitude" Thor sat on the bed as you dressed Davyn who really wanted to get away from you and towards his uncle. You struggled, trying to shuffle him around your large belly. "I can dress him, if you life" Thor offered. Normally, you would tell him off, you could take care of your own son. 

     "Yes, that would probably be best" you huffed, letting a half naked toddler run to his uncle. You threw Thor the clothes and sat on the chair, hand on your belly. 

     "Are you alright? You never give in that easily" Thor had his concerned look on, it didn't suit his face. You waved the concern off. 

     "Fine, pregnancy is just tiring, that's all. I am not able to keep up with him as I use to, the baby growing inside of me tends to get in the way" you laughed. Thor nodded, as he finished dressing Davyn, getting up and keeping the little fella in his arm. He outstretched one to you, offering to help you up. You took it, not willing to argue with him about it. 

     "Let's go get something to eat" Thor said excitedly. You laughed and headed down with him. Mari, Frigga and Loki were already seated as the kitchen staff finished placing the rest of the food. Fenrir's steak was already in the corner by his bowl so he went bounding over to it. You placed Davyn in his chair next to Loki who got up to give you a kiss. 

     "How are you feeling, darling?" He asked. You were getting tired of that question. 

     "Tired, but I'm alright, looking forward to eating" you smiled. Dinner was filled with quiet conversation. Mari filled everyone in on her day as did Thor. Your day had been boring so you opted to listen to the others. 

     Just as you were finishing your meal, the door burst opened and a prison guard ran through. He looked absolutely terrified and exhausted. Loki's eyes darkened, and you realized why. The guard was one that had been assigned to your newest prisoner, the one who attacked your son. Suddenly, you were all up on your feet, and you grabbed Davyn, just in case as the man spoke. 

     "The prisoner, he is willing to speak with you".


	4. Chapter 4

     You, Loki and Thor made your way down to the dungeons. Loki had insisted that you go back to your room with Davyn but you didn't listen. You were the first down the stairs, eager to see what the man would say. Nothing would save his life at this point, he must have known that. 

     You got to his cell to see the man smiling up at all of you. The guard backed away, keeping an eye out but not interfering; that wasn't his place. You instinctively put a protective hand around your protruding stomach as you regarded the man. 

     "You wished to tell us something?" Loki asked, he was by your side, his hand sneaking up and wrapping around your waist to keep you close. Thor was on the other side of you, watching warily. 

     "Not you, I will only speak with her", the man's eyes landed on you and you could feel Loki stiffen next to you. Thor shifted in his feet, he was uncomfortable with the idea, to say the least, and he knew Loki's rage when you were threatened all too well. 

     "That's not going to happen" Loki growled at the man. Thor agreed and you sighed, taking both of them by the arms and dragging them away. They let you, not willing to argue infront of the prisoner. Once you were out of earshot, you let them go. "Don't even think about arguing (Y/N), I am not letting you go in there with him" Loki told you and you sighed. 

     "If it's the only way to get information out of him, then yes, I am" you told Loki, just as firmly. He glared at you and you glared back, leaving Thor to try and separate the two of you. 

     "I don't like the idea either Loki, but she can take care of herself" Thor started, trying to ignore the threat in Loki's eyes. "He will also be tied down, he won't be able to touch her even if he wanted to" Thor finished, hoping that would calm Loki down, it didn't. 

     "It's too dangerous" Loki reiterated. You glared at him, arms folded across your chest, above your stomach. 

     "It's the only way we are going to find out what he wanted with our son. I do not need your permission Loki and I am going to do this with or without you" you told him, using a scolding voice you had perfected with Davyn. Loki immediately looked to the floor, just as Davyn does when you are angry. 

     "Fine, but promise me you will yell for us if something doesn't feel right" Loki made you promise, and you did. Thor and Loki stayed behind as you walked back in, nodded to the guard as you passed. The man smiled when he saw you were alone now. 

     "Such a pretty thing you are, I can see why the King is protective" the man sneered. You kept your face still, no smile, no frown, no anything. You had perfected your court face years ago, when you and Loki were only courting. 

     "Do not patronize me" you told him. "Say your piece before I have my husband come back and fulfill his promise of torture" you told him. The man scowled at you but you did not react. 

     "You want to know why I attacked your son?" He asked, his hands moving behind his back did not go unnoticed by you. There was no call for Loki however, it might be nothing. Besides, the guard was within sight and bars separated you from the criminal. 

     "Yes, I would" you confirmed. Your hands were placed in front of you, clasped together loosely around your stomach. In this position, your belly was obvious and the man's eyes flickered down to it. 

     "There is a bounty on your head, and your children" he told you. You didn't let him see your panic, instead you focused on him. He had old, torn clothes; not of noble birth you assumed. There was a good chance he was simply a bounty hunter in over his head. 

     "And who put out this bounty and for how much? Surely the crown can pay far more than some lonely lord" you told him, your distaste about the situation evident. 

     "Oh, I'm sure you're right. However, he isn't offering money" the man started, trying to get closer to the bar. "He is offering a chance at freedom, a rebellion" he told you. 

     "Let me guess, the man offering the bounty was Lord Tyr?" You started, annoyed with this conversation now. "This is hardly news" you finished. You had known about the rebellion for some time, and Loki was planning counter measures to stop Tyr and his supporters. 

     "Ah, but did you know that Tyr has a secret weapon?" The man sneered, your arms fell to your side, this was new information. Before you could ask what he was, the man dove for you, getting out of his restraints. His hand clamped around your arm painfully, holding you close to the bars and his face. Your cheek pressed against the iron as you tried to get your hand back from him. "The weapon has a message" he whispered in your ear. "You will burn for what you have done", the guard managed to pull you away from him and yelled out for the King. 

     You fell back into Thor's arm as Loki entered the cell, ready to kill the man who dared touch you. Your hand hurt, you felt it bruising already. Loki wasted no time getting the man on his feet, only to punch him down again. 

     "Wait!" You called out to Loki. He stopped immediately but kept a firm grip on the man. He was not getting out again. 

     "What's wrong, my love?" Loki asked, concern for you writing over his face. You got yourself up off of Thor, standing on your own. 

     "He will be executed in the morning, with all of Asgard knowing his crimes and to warn others what will happen if they go against the crown" you told Loki who smiled at you. 

     "You are right darling" Loki agreed, giving the man one last punch before leaving him on the floor to bleed. Loki moved himself out of the cell, letting the guards close it as he enveloped you in his arms. 

***

     "A secret weapon, are you sure?" Thor asked. Frigga was beside you as she wrapped your arm up after putting some healing ointment on it. She had to actively work around Loki who refused to move from your side. 

     "I'm sure, from what I can gather, the secret weapon is a person because he had a message for me" you told them. Loki looked at you with concern. 

     "What was the message?" Mari asked. You had been trying to keep her out of these meetings but she was soon to be a Valkyrie and you wanted to keep her close to the palace. 

     "You will burn for what you've done" you relayed the message quietly. Frigga finished wrapping your arm and moved to check on Fenrir and Davyn playing in the corner of the Throne room. 

     "You're safe here darling, I won't let anything happen to you or Davyn" Loki whispered in your ear, giving you a quick kiss on your cheek. You nodded, you weren't worried yet. "It would make sense that Tyr had someone else pulling the strings, he isn't exactly a mastermind" Loki said out loud to everyone and Thor nodded. 

     "So we need to figure out this new threat and deal with Tyr at the same time" Thor concluded, both you and Loki nodded.  You grabbed Loki's hand, the both of you getting up. 

     "For now however, we should all get some sleep. We will speak more of this in the morning", Loki agreed as Frigga picked up your son, handing him to Loki. You all bid goodnight and headed in separate ways to your rooms. Guards were already posted outside of the rooms as you entered Davyn's, settling him down in his bed. Loki sung him to sleep, an old Asgardian lullaby that Frigga use to sing to him when he was little. You pet Fenrir as the wolf settled into his own bed in Davyn's room. 

     Soon both were asleep and you hoped nothing would wake them until morning. Your room was just on the other side, so both you and Loki tip toed over to it, only breathing once you closed the door. You collapsed on the bed, Loki falling right next to you. 

     "Do you think he will sleep through the night?" Loki asked, his hand resting on your belly. You laughed and shook your head. 

     "He is just like his father, too full of mischief to sleep through the night" you told him and Loki smirked. 

     "Well then, we should take advantage of the time we have" he told you suggestively, his hand running up to your shoulder. He pulled the dress strap down and kissed along your shoulder to your neck. You moaned in contentment as you flipped yourself onto him so you were straddling him, thighs on either side of his waist with a smirk of your own. 

     "I like the way you think, husband". 


End file.
